


Катастрофа

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), Mazoji_Siksnosparne



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [33]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Minor Kristen Kringle/Edward Nygma, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Slash, Season 2, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazoji_Siksnosparne/pseuds/Mazoji_Siksnosparne
Summary: У Освальда два имени на руке, а у Эдварда — ни одного, или Как превратить судьбоносную встречу в полный провал.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Соулмейты





	Катастрофа

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — 2-й сезон, сразу после встречи в лесу.
> 
> Бета: Aurian (Oriella)

Поразительно, как такой тощий и мелкий человек мог быть настолько тяжёлым.  
Эдвард погрузил Пингвина в ванную, застонал и потёр поясницу. Но это не вина Пингвина: просто он не первый человек, которого Эдвард сегодня тащил.  
С транспортировкой трупов надо заканчивать. Так и спину недолго сорвать.  
Эдвард потянулся и размял плечи. Прежде чем он сможет научиться премудростям, как не угробить собственное здоровье, надо было привести в порядок будущий источник знаний.  
Возился долго: следовало обработать рану, вытащить пулю, зашить рану. Раздеть, аккуратно помыть, вытереть, перенести на кровать, одеть. Выбросить воняющие кровью тряпки, убрать ванную, ужаснуться тому, что наступило утро, позвонить на работу и покашлять в трубку, чтобы получить отгул. Убедиться, что пациент всё ещё жив. Упасть на диван без сил.  
Несмотря на то, что пришлось свернуться калачиком, проснувшийся Эдвард чувствовал себя великолепно. Наскоро сделав бутерброд, он сел рядом с Пингвином. Вчера он был занят срочным лечением, а сегодня можно рассмотреть добычу внимательнее. Эдвард рассчитывал заметить что-то важное, что позволит манипулировать Пингвином, надавить на него или при необходимости шантажировать. Нельзя было исключать ни один вариант. Больше всего интересовало имя. Вчера Эдвард не заметил никаких имён на его теле, и это значило, что либо соулмейт умер, и оно исчезло, либо Пингвин скрывал его. В последнее время существовало множество способов скрыть имя: тональные основы, водостойкие крепкие замазки (дорогая услуга в тату-салонах и медицинских центрах), специальная кожа, имитирующая человеческую. Главное — подобрать цвет.  
Был ещё вариант. Метка проступала на наиболее чувствительном участке, достаточном для её размещения. Обычно это была внутренняя сторона рук или бёдер, но люди бывали разные. Проводить тщательную проверку в интимных местах Эдвард посчитал рискованным. Если имя располагается где-то, куда лезть не следовало, вместо учителя Эдвард получит пулю. Даже если не использовать информацию против Пингвина, одна оговорка — и…  
Эдвард решил сосредоточиться на руках. Он ощупал каждый миллиметр левой, пытаясь различить замазку или искусственную кожу. Ничего. Но когда он подобрался к правому изгибу локтя, Пингвин прижал руку к себе, не приходя в сознание.  
Эдвард восторженно выдохнул. Он не раз слышал о том, что люди стараются защитить часть тела с именем, даже если находятся на грани смерти, когда скрывают имя или волнуются за своего соулмейта. А однажды, идя из школы домой, видел, как пара на мотоцикле врезалась в дерево. Имя парня исчезало на руке девушки, которая лежала на асфальте без движения, однако она прижала руку так же, как это сделал Пингвин.  
Вероятность того, что имя ещё при нём, Эдвард оценил как высокую. Осталось его узнать. С одной стороны, с такой профессией логично было скрывать имя просто на всякий случай. С другой — не оставляла надежда, что Эдвард узнает что-то интересное и полезное.  
Он стряхнул крошки, а затем нахмурился и решил прибраться, раз уж остался дома. К тому же неудобно перед таким гостем показывать себя неряхой. Эдвард им, конечно, не был, но в последнее время был слишком подавлен для генеральной уборки.  
Пройдя мимо зеркала, Эдвард покрылся мурашками. Он собирался зажмуриться и проскочить его, однако в такие моменты тело подчинялось не только ему. Эдвард упёрся взглядом в своё нахально и самостоятельно улыбающееся отражение.  
— Тебе не кажется эта фиксация странной, Эдди? — спросил он.  
— Пошёл вон, — прошипел Эдвард в ответ, машинально бросая взгляд на предплечье.  
Всё, что он знал, — у него всегда на месте имени были ожоги. Его отец так ненавидел его, что постарался испортить жизнь как можно изощрённее: раз за разом, с трёх лет сжигал самое главное в жизни. Эдвард никогда не помнил процесс, просто приходил в себя в синяках и с новыми ожогами, пока имя не перестало появляться.  
Поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что он любопытен к именам других. Эдвард завидовал и иногда злился из-за того, что у самых последних психованных ублюдков была подсказка, позволяющая найти путь к счастью, или хотя бы знание о том, что счастье больше невозможно. А у Эдварда не было ничего.  
Он был уверен, что Кристин — его соулмейт. Но в морге он обнаружил чужое имя на ноге с остатками замазки, насмешливо обведённое маркером.  
Кстати… Можно было раздобыть растворитель замазки. А Пингвину соврать, что была интоксикация из-за раны и пришлось на всякий случай смывать все чужеродные химические элементы. Или сказать, что кровь, грязь и лесные бактерии разъели замазку.  
— Ты так стремишься узнать его имя. Почему? — продолжал другой. Эдвард хлопнул ладонью по стеклу, что не поменяло абсолютно ничего. — И почему бы тебе не сосредоточиться на своём?  
— Издеваешься?! — взревел Эдвард.  
— Я? О нет. Издеваешься над собой только ты.  
Эдвард нашёл в себе силы закрыть глаза, заткнуть пальцами уши и сделать шаг в сторону. Вскоре он почувствовал, что другой ушёл, и смог вернуться к уборке.  
Хорошо, что пациент был глубоко без сознания. На его месте Эдвард тут же убил бы кричащего на отражение чудика, в квартире которого оказался заперт.

Растворитель замазки оказался бесполезен. Прошло два дня, за которые Эдвард выяснил, что Пингвин расслабляет руку через девятнадцать минут после того, как спрятал имя. Кроме того, он уже начинал приходить в себя: ворочался, иногда что-то бормотал, а потом и вовсе стал отпихивать Эдварда. В конце концов он проанализировал состояние Пингвина и решил, что немного транквилизатора не повредит. Он подействовал немедленно, но рука быстро перестала поддаваться действию. Эдвард только и успел, что залить руку растворителем и чуть-чуть потереть, а затем она привычно прижалась к груди хозяина. Но Эдвард утешил себя тем, что теперь точно знал, что Пингвин носил искусственную кожу. От растворителя та побледнела, и Эдвард кое-где видел её границу. Она так и манила поддеть ногтём и сорвать. Или аккуратно разрезать ножом. Но побледневшую кожу можно было объяснить лечебными процедурами, а грубо сорванную или разрезанную — нет. Если бы имя располагалось на животе или груди — другое дело.  
Эдварду оставалось скрипеть зубами и думать, как вывести Пингвина на откровенный разговор. Когда тот начал просыпаться, Эдвард пытался втереться в доверие, показывая готовность помочь, демонстрируя терпение, пытаясь утешить и даже таская подарки. (Эдвард пообещал себе, что это точно был самый последний раз, когда он тащил тяжёлую тушу на многострадальной спине.)  
Вскоре Пингвин не просто просыпался и истерил, а действительно начал приходить в себя: ел, зависал в душе, помог расчленить шестёрку Галавана. Но Эдварда удивляло, что тот никак не реагировал на испорченную кожу. Обычно люди, которые хотели скрыть имя, не относились так равнодушно. На работе Эдвард подолгу сидел над отчётами, пытаясь решить эту головоломку.  
Самое простое решение: Пингвин удовлетворился тем, что кожа осталась на нём. Опционально — сам додумался, что домашняя хирургия вполне могла стать причиной её порчи.  
Второй вариант: Пингвин всё ещё слишком горевал по матери, чтобы волноваться о тайне. Но это сначала он разрешил себя убить, а сейчас он снова стал агрессивным и иногда довольно противным.  
Предположение третье: Пингвин и не собирался искать своего соулмейта, а имя закрыл, чтобы не затуманивало мысли. Или чтобы враги не посчитали, что имя достаточно важно для него, чтобы, например, вырезать его наживую. А так — не видно, а значит, минус одна возможная пытка.  
Вариант четвёртый: соулмейт Пингвина его отверг, и он решил избавиться от напоминания.  
Ничего из того, что Эдвард посчитал наиболее подходящим вариантом, не удовлетворяло. Всё это значило, что Пингвина будет трудно вывести на откровенность.  
— Что тебе даст это имя? — шептал на ухо другой, и Эдварда прошибала дрожь. — Почему тебя оно так заботит? Это что-то важное, не так ли?  
— Конечно важное, — цедил сквозь зубы Эдвард. — Знание чужих тайн ещё никогда не мешало. Особенно — тайн таких людей, как Пингвин.  
— А может, дело в тебе? — повторял другой, и Эдвард предпочитал становиться глухим.  
Конечно, дело в нём. Это он хотел манипулировать Пингвином и пытался найти для этого самые разные способы. Это у него было нездоровое влечение к чужим именам, и не надо постоянно тыкать его в это носом!  
Когда Пингвин достаточно окреп, чтобы строить планы мести вместе со своими бандитами и подумывать о новом убежище, Эдвард решил действовать. Расставив на столе тарелки с рагу, он начал издалека:  
— Мистер Пингвин, вы можете остаться здесь, сколько вам потребуется. Никто не заподозрит, что вы прячетесь у работника полиции.  
Пингвин усмехнулся:  
— Знал бы ты, сколько копов согласилось бы спрятать меня за дополнительные деньги… Но да, ты не коп, и у тебя нет никакого влияния. С точки зрения здравого смысла, мне просто незачем платить тебе за убежище. Но ты, конечно, не волнуйся: я заплачу.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что в этом плане вы честны, — Эдвард пожевал губу, делая вид, что сомневается, стоит ли откровенничать. Заметив внимание Пингвина, он продолжил: — Вы рассказываете столько интересного и полезного, так что у меня есть свой корыстный интерес. Я живу один, а с вами тут оживлённо.  
— Тебе весело, когда я кричу и угрожаю? Ты, должно быть, совсем от скуки закис.  
Эдварду было совсем не весело, а иногда и вовсе страшно, но ради высокой цели можно было подыграть.  
— Лучше, чем одному, — настаивал он.  
— Не нашёл соулмейта? — спросил Пингвин, воткнув вилку в овощи.  
Несмотря на отсутствие живого интереса, Эдвард обрадовался, что он сам свернул на нужную тему.  
— Долгое время я думал, что Кристин — мой соулмейт, — глубоко вздохнул он. — Но на её теле было написано иностранное имя.  
— Эта Кристин оказалась не твоя, — равнодушно сделал вывод Пингвин.  
— «Эта Кристин»? — недоумённо переспросил Эдвард, чем наконец-то вызвал живой интерес. Пингвин поднял глаза и замер с вилкой возле приоткрытого рта. — Ах да, постоянно забываю, — пробормотал Эдвард.  
Он закатал рукав, радуясь, что разговор так удачно складывается. Несмотря на фиксацию, из памяти часто вылетало, что другие-то знают имена своих соулмейтов, а не просчитывают вероятности, основываясь на схожести мировоззрения, образа жизни, социального статуса и других параметров, которые изучают психологи, социологи и остальные -логи.  
Эдвард показал побелевшие, но отчётливые шрамы от ожогов.  
— Это сделал мой отец. Он ненавидел меня. Я никогда не видел имени своего соулмейта.  
Эдвард, конечно, не рассчитывал, что Пингвин разжалобится и в ответ расскажет свою несчастную историю, но его ядовитый тон заставил подпрыгнуть от возмущения:  
— Так и с чего ты взял, что соулмейт — она?  
Он тут ворошит прошлое, которое всеми силами старался забыть, а в ответ — ни капли снисхождения!  
— У нас обоих высшее образование, примерно эквивалентные должности, схожий образ жизни, интересы — вероятность была высокой, — холодно перечислил Эдвард.  
— Не заметно, что ты хорошо её знал, — фыркнул Пингвин и неожиданно добавил: — У тебя, конечно, стратегичный ум, но удивительный идиотский. Если тебе так нужен твой соулмейт, ты должен найти способ узнать имя, найти его, сражаться за своё счастье, а не заниматься гаданием на кофейной гуще.  
Эдвард вспыхнул и с силой сжал вилку, но приказал себе сосредоточиться на цели. Когда Пингвин недоволен, он совершает ошибки. Он может сказать то, чего не следует. Эдвард должен был на этом сыграть.  
— А вы? А вы почему один, мистер Пингвин, что осуждаете других?  
— А у меня совсем другая ситуация, от меня совершенно не зависящая, — прищурился тот.  
— Ваш соулмейт вас отверг, поэтому вы считаете, что я должен был пойти на всё ради своего?  
Эдвард сам посчитал этот вопрос чересчур дерзким, и уже приготовился защищаться и в крайнем случае бежать.  
Пингвин уставился на него со злостью, но сидел молча.  
— Угадал? — рискнул надавать сильнее Эдвард.  
— И правда идиот, — прошептал на ухо знакомый голос, и Эдвард похолодел. Только этого не хватало. Ты посмотри, появиться в такой момент! Почему он не мог подождать до конца?!  
— Чтобы ты всё испортил? Ну уж нет, — заявил голос, и в следующий момент другой появился за спиной Пингвина. — Ты только-только его нашёл. Заткнись прямо сейчас. Смотри, он уже думает, что ты полный псих.  
Эдвард сфокусировался на Пингвине, который прищурился и вглядывался в него так, словно действительно начал что-то подозревать.  
— Ты смотришь на кого-то, кого не вижу я?  
Эдвард почувствовал, как с его виска стекает капля пота.  
— Интересно, — продолжал Пингвин. — И как зовут твой глюк?  
— Не представишь меня ему? — ухмыльнулся тот, когда молчание затянулось.  
Эдвард закатил глаза, тряхнул головой и рявкнул то ли Пингвину, то ли галлюцинации, то ли обоим:  
— Исчезни!  
— Дай угадаю, — предложил Пингвин.  
Он поднял рукав и принялся отковыривать искусственную кожу. Эдвард следил как заворожённый. Где-то в глубине мозгов плескалась радость: получилось! Довёл! Другая часть сознания начала подозревать неладное и насторожилась.  
Радость быстро погасла под лавиной шока, когда Эдвард увидел имена. «Эдвард» возле самого изгиба и чуть ниже — «Загадочник».  
— Ты представляешь, как я удивился, когда однажды увидел ЭТО? — выдержав паузу, чтобы Эдвард прочувствовал момент, спросил Пингвин. — Я знал, что у некоторых не один соулмейт, а два или даже больше, но у них имена с рождения. И их считают извращенцами. А я столько лет считал себя ещё хуже и боялся! — Освальд драматически закрыл глаза. — И только встретив тебя, я начал понимать. Твой отец над тобой издевался, а теперь у тебя провалы в памяти, ты разговариваешь с зеркалом, будто там кто-то есть, и время от времени залипаешь в пустые стены, как кот. Не стоит наивно считать, что это незаметно! И ты помешан на загадках — вот откуда Загадочник. Всё портила только Кристин, а оказывалось, ты… Ты… Ты просто не знал, как зовут твоего соулмейта, но решил, что это какая-то малознакомая женщина! — Пингвин со злостью выдохнул и прошипел: — Плевать, что вас в домике двое. По крайней мере один из вас дурак!  
— Один из нас на самом деле от тебя тоже не очень-то в восторге! — не желая того, выдал Эдвард, глядя сквозь Пингвина.  
— Отлично! — воскликнул тот. — Идиот и лжец! Я пошёл!  
Эдвард молча смотрел, как Пингвин хватает его куртку, ключи и вылетает из квартиры. Затем он положил голову на руки. Его мелко трясло, и было всё равно, что он только что одной фразой испортил гениальный план становления профессиональным убийцей. Он стерпел бы очередную истерику, но теперь всё портили две вещи.  
Во-первых, его соулмейтом оказался Пингвин. Это ставило Эдварда перед фактом, что он такой же, как Пингвин, а не такой же, как Кристин. А Эдвард не считал себя жестокой истеричкой.  
Во-вторых, у него сложился свой пазл.  
— Ты его видел, — пробормотал Эдвард, — имя. Ты помнишь его. Вот почему ты меня этим доставал.  
— Имя Освальда было моим первым воспоминанием. Прямо перед тем, как это чудовище коснулось его паяльником, — прозвучало в голове. Эдвард, как всегда, зажмурился и закрыл уши, но голос раздался прямо в голове: — Ты тоже запомнил имя перед тем, как потерял память. Тебя не просто так тянуло к Пингвину: ты знал, как его зовут. И ты хотел узнать имя на его руке, потому что — вдруг там твоё?  
— Я был неправ, — продолжал Эдвард, чувствуя, как одежда становится насквозь мокрой от пота. — Отец ненавидел меня из-за того, что имя было мужское, а не оставил без имени из-за ненависти ко мне.  
— За него не отвечу. Но не беспокойся. Как думаешь, что я делал, пока ты страдал на задворках своего сознания? Помимо того, что притворялся тобой. Ты хорошо учил химию, Эдди. Я применил наши знания на практике, и сначала он заболел, а затем… ты помнишь худую сморщенную тушку в гробу. Я не мог лишить тебя такого зрелища. Так что ты — мы — точно как наш соулмейт. Такие же жестокие, расчётливые и мстительные…  
Перед глазами Эдварда потемнело, а в ушах раздался писк неработающего канала.

Очнулся Эдвард на кровати. В нос ударил вкусный запах яичницы и кофе. Неужели тело снова захватывал Загадочник? Но он вряд ли озаботился бы завтраком для Эдди.  
Распахнув глаза, Эдвард увидел Пингвина.  
— Ты вернулся? — прохрипел он.  
— Как я мог не вернуться? Ты мой соулмейт, и ты не в порядке.  
— Почему тогда уходил?  
— Я был не в порядке, и ты — мой соулмейт, — развёл Пингвин руками.  
Эдвард закашлялся, и тот поднёс большую чашку кофе. Забота не вписывалась в образ Пингвина, но, похоже, он сделал это искренне. В конце концов, он что-то кричал о том, что за соулмейта надо бороться.  
Эдвард приподнялся и выпил кофе до дна. В голове немного прояснилось.  
— Я думал, что ты выплеснешь его мне в лицо для симметричного ответа, — сказал Пингвин. — Я вёл себя не очень.  
— О да. И для симметричного ответа: я считаю тебя капризным ребёнком.  
— Но нельзя забывать, что мы похожи, верно? — хмыкнул Пингвин.  
— Я точно не капризный.  
— А я точно не идиот.  
— Ты должен был ответить: «а у меня нет раздвоения личности», — сказал Эдвард, наблюдая за реакцией.  
В конце концов, если для Пингвина и правда важен соулмейт, он по крайней мере не станет размахивать ножом.  
Пингвин гневно сверкнул глазами и шумно фыркнул, но затем усмехнулся:  
— С тобой интереснее, когда ты не ведёшь себя, как я, когда притворялся шестёркой.  
Эдвард поёжился. Очередной намёк на их одинаковость повергал в уныние.  
— Ладно, — Пингвин поднял руки вверх, как будто сдавался судьбе. — Случилось недоразумение, мы начали неправильно, а я так и не представился, — он протянул правую руку и произнёс, подчёркивая: — Освальд.  
Эдвард пожал руку, однако возразил:  
— Это не недоразумение. Это катастрофа.  
Освальд хмыкнул.  
— Однажды Муни убила нового грабителя, не пожелавшего брать её в долю. Она не спросила его имя, а сразу после выстрела почувствовала боль в запястье. Не знаю, расстроилась Муни или нет, но катастрофа — вот она. В любом случае. А мы ещё можем начать сначала. Ведь можем?  
С другой стороны, Эдварда наконец-то понимали. Прикусив губу, он кивнул:  
— Попробуем.


End file.
